Love and Hate relationship
by Walker'sLampshade
Summary: When Claire and Jimmy are argueing in the office and everyone's listening outside. What really happened in there? Oh look, this happened:O Claire/Jimmy


**Disclaimer:/ All charactors belong to the amazing Mr C. Bateman**.

"Jimmy Armstrong! Don't turn your back on me!" Jimmy glared at the wall before turning round to face Claire. She had her arms folded and her blue eyes were boring into his, full of hatred.

"Why should I?" he demanded. They'd been at this for about an hour. Their argument hadn't really got anywhere. Both Jimmy and Claire had lost track of what they had actually started arguing about in the first place.

"Because my father owns this ship!" Well, that's a classic.

Jimmy sighed. "Oh here we go again."

"WHAT'S _THAT_ MEANT TO MEAN?" Claire looked furious. Basically because she was. How dare Jimmy say something like that after all she'd done to try and get him back.

"IT MEANS YOU'RE A SPOILT BRAT!"

Claire couldn't think of any reasonable argument to that statement so she went for the 'insult method.' "WELL AT LEAST I HAVE A BRAIN!"

"I _HAVE_ A BRAIN!"

"Okay, fine. At least I have a brain with a bigger capacity than a TEA SPOON!" Oh that was the last straw.

"Oh, SHUT UP CLAIRE!"

"WHY DON'T YOU?"

"BECAUSE I HAVE A PAPER TO WRITE!"

"Yeah, THAT _I'M_ PART OF!"

"YOUR POINT BEING!"

"I DESERVE TO BE PART OF THE DECISIONS!"

"NOT WHEN YOU'RE GOING ALL '_well my daddy owns this ship_' ON ME!" Jimmy decided that his Claire impression was flawless. He did the little hair whipping thing and everything. Claire on the other hand, didn't seem to appreciate his acting skills one bit.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Claire cried. She turned around to look at the wall. Frustrated tears were welling up in her eyes and it was all she could do to keep them in until she had fully turned away.

"OH SO NOW YOU'RE TURNING YOUR BACK ON ME?"

Claire lost all her patience and spun back round and charged at Jimmy. She flung her fists at him and pummelled his chest until he couldn't breath anymore.

"SHUT UP JIMMY ARMSTRONG! JUST SHUT UP!" she screamed as Jimmy grabbed her wrists and tried to restrain her. She resulted to kicking him in the shins continuously. She had a small feeling she was hurting her toes more than she was hurting his shins.

"What? Are you crying?" Jimmy asked. Claire looked at him; her eyes were filled with tears but no less angry.

"NO! I'M NOT CRYING!" she screamed, turning away.

"Liar."

"SHUT UP!"

"Why are you crying?"

"I'M NOT CRYING!"

"Yes you are."

Claire thumped him in the arm. "I. AM. NOT. CRYING. WHY WOULD I CRY ABOUT SOMEONE AS HORRIBLE, DISGUSTING, CRUEL AND AWFUL AS YOU?"

"I DON'T KNOW. I JUST KNOW YOU'RE CRYING!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Claire, I can see your eyes you know." Claire turned away and looked at the wall.

"I'm not crying." She didn't sound half as convincing that time. Jimmy walked up behind and put his hand on her shoulder. She shook it off.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"There clearly is."

"Nothing."

"What's wrong?"

"WHAT'S WRONG JIMMY, IS THAT YOU WON'T BLOODY LEAVE ME ALONE WHEN I WANT YOU TO! YOU JUST NEVER KNOW WHEN TO SHUT UP AND WHEN TO _GO AWAY_! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!"

"FINE THEN!" Jimmy yelled, "I'LL GO! DON'T EXPECT ME TO COME BACK TOMORROW TO WORK ON THE PAPER. IT'S CLEAR YOU CAN DO IT _WITHOUT ME_. OH, AND I'M GOING TO ASK JEFFERS TO SAIL TO BELFAST AND DROP ME OFF. See you, _Claire_."

"FINE!"

"FINE!" Jimmy began to walk towards the door. He reached for the handle.

"JIMMY!" Claire screamed, "I HAVEN'T FINISHED WITH YOU YET!" Jimmy looked back.

"WHAT? SO SCREAMING AT ME AND ASSAULTING ME WASN'T ENOUGH? WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT TO-" He stopped all of a sudden as Claire's lips pressed against his. His eyes widened slightly but he smiled slightly and kissed her back. His hands circled her waist without his permission and she mussed up his hair as they kissed. Jimmy's mind wasn't working properly, he couldn't think straight. He couldn't remember why the two of them had ever been arguing and all he knew for certain was that he was here, with Claire, and he was supremely happy. Unbeknown to him, these were exactly the thoughts going through Claire's head too.

They broke apart and smiled simultaneously.

"I'm sorry," Claire mumbled.

"I'm sorry too."

"Good. Don't ever do that again," Claire instructed.

"Do what?" Jimmy asked.

"Disappear on me."

"Why?" he asked. She slapped him on the forehead.

"Because I thought you were dead."

"So, you would care if I died?" he teased. She glared at him slightly.

"I didn't say that."

"Yes you did."

"No. I _didn't_."

"So, you _wouldn't_ care?"

"Not in the slightest." Claire put her head in the air and folded her arms.

"Liar." Jimmy smirked as Claire slapped him on the arm.

"I DON'T LIE. I WOULDN'T CARE EVEN THE SLIGHTEST LITTLE BIT IF YOU DIED!"

"Ty said you cried. Four times."

"I DID NOT CRY! AND I WOULD NOT CARE! NOT EVEN THE TEENIEST TINEST LITTLE BIT! YOU'RE JUST A JERK JIMMY ARMSTRONG. I CARED MORE FOR BABE THAN I EVER WILL FOR YOU!"

"That's not what Ty said."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT TY SAID. I DO NOT CARE IF YOU LIVE OR DIE! I DON'T-" Jimmy put his finger to her lips.

"I care if _you_ die," Jimmy told her. "I didn't cry, but I _nearly_ did. I've took a bullet for you, kind of, escaped from a military camp to find you, walked nearly all the way to New York to find you and begged a murderer to kill me instead of you. So yeah, I care if you die." He took his finger away. Claire smiled slightly.

"Sorry."

"What for?"

"Lying."

"And then lying again, and then lying about lying and then-"

"Don't push your luck Jimmy."

"Okay." He paused. "So _do_ you care if I die?"

"More than anything." Claire leaned forward and kissed Jimmy for the second time.

….

"It's gone very quiet in there. What do you think is…?"

Ty nodded at the door. "Well, I think they're either kissing, or they've killed each other."

"Which do you think it is?"

"I don't know."

They waited five minutes. Jimmy and Claire finally emerged at the door. They were both smiling widely and Claire was biting her lip and blushing slightly.

"Kissing?"

"I still don't know. They might be zombies."

**T'hehehehehehehe, you like?**


End file.
